Royal Order
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: Minor sexual frustration, strong Gallian wine, and royal authority do not go well together. Or, perhaps, they go together amazingly. Self-indulgent yuri, Louise/Henrietta. Rated M for sexy reasons.


Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière considered herself a royal subject of the Crown of Tristain.

Her ability to serve the royal authority was limited – as she was a mere Zero, a powerless student, a noble that could not wield magic – but she always imagined that she would do her best to serve it either way. Were she a mere commoner, it was likely that this wouldn't change, she reasoned. Or perhaps it would, and she was just entertaining strange scenarios that would never transpire.

It certainly helped that Henrietta de Tristain, the imminent monarch, was her dear friend. Whenever they saw each other after a long time of absence, she would embrace her as warmly as the protocol and her royal dress would allow. Louise always found herself melting into these hugs, taking in the softness and warmth not unlike that of a homely bonfire on a windy winter day.

Henrietta was perfect. She was calm and measured, warm and caring, beautiful from top to bottom. Louise didn't think of herself as ugly or even plain (although sometimes she wished for these sinful sacks of fat most of her peers possessed) – but she could not hope to compare with the near-saintly beauty of her friend. Truly, there must have been no other woman like that in Tristain. She made Louise question herself, in more ways than one.

Of course, that kind of sacrilegious thought could not stand. Both of them were engaged – she to the Viscount of Wardes, Henrietta to the Emperor of Germania himself – and, Louise thought, both were firmly more into men than women. Praising a fellow lass's beauty and grace were perfectly fine; fantasizing was another thing entirely. Much to Louise's chagrin, she was fantasizing a lot recently.

Perhaps it had to do with the summoning of her Familiar – a boy her age with no tact or social etiquette to his name, supposedly from a "different" world, a horndog and a pervert extraordinaire. The summoning ritual chose familiars that were most compatible with their masters, but given her awful track record at magic, it could have been the other way around for her, and this Saito's terrible misconduct was rubbing off her. Terrible, most terrible.

The fact that she found his mistreatment of the princess – how else would you call that?! - during their first meeting strangely captivating only bothered her more. It bothered her so much, in fact, that one of her recent dirty dreams ended up with herself taking Saito's place as she so audaciously stole Henrietta's lips for herself. Louise woke up that night with her hand down her panties. A shameful discovery, even if so temptingly tingling.

The invitation to the royal palace she took with a gulp of her throat. What could Henrietta want with her? More worryingly, the princess specified that this was the kind of discussion she would like to undertake without Saito's participation. Her stupid familiar, for once, showcased a lot of wisdom in agreeing with that assessment. ("I guess I never saw a royal palace like that from the inside. Think that Agnes girl will let me poke around?") Thus, once she ended up in princess's quarters, she had no idea what to expect. A secret mission? A tearful announcement? A scandalous declaration of forbidden love? The pinkette shook her head with a nervous laugh. Yeah, like that last one would happen.

"Come in, Louise Françoise." She heard the soft good voice of the princess. Her quarters consisted of a couple of rooms – Henrietta was calling her in from her bedchamber. The pinkette resisted an urge to blush. This wasn't the first time she's been here, so she shouldn't behave like some sort of fairy tale maiden. She found the princess lying on her bed, in a more casual attire than her usual snow white gown. One could almost mistake it for pedestrian burgeois clothing, but Louise had a good eye as far as fashion choices in Tristain went.

A cute, buttoned-up shirt. A short skirt, pleated not unlike the one from her uniform, but a bit longer and closer to the body. Small, shapely feet, bare with no stockings or socks. A gracious form, paralyzing with its perfection even with these unassuming clothes. Louise had to stop herself there. "H-hello, Your Majesty." She stammered, trying not to stare at where the bare skin ended and the edge of her skirt began. Henrietta shuffled up, smiling as she sat on her knees.

"Come on now. How many times must I tell you to just call me by my name?" Way too many times, Louise reflected silently, sitting at the edge of the bed. Despite her warm smile, there was something in the princess's expression that worried her. Something melancholic and forlorn. "...I summoned you here because I wanted to talk to someone I can trust."

"I'd rather die than tell your secrets, princess."

"Please don't die for my sake, Louise Françoise_." __T_he plum-haired beauty shuffled closer and seized her in a delicate embrace from behind. The pinkette's breathing stopped for a moment, even as she tried to kill off the niggles of envy at the pillows pressing against her back. "...but yes, I… I have something I must confess to, and I cannot do it to anyone but my best friend."

"W-well, I'm willing to listen."

"Good. Though, before I start, I..." Henrietta shuffled off the bed, her feet drowning in the soft red carpet of her bedroom as she made her way to the cabinet. Much to Louise's surprise – and a growing sense of dread – she grabbed two wineglasses, and a bottle of seven-year-old Beneluxe wine from Gallian plantations in the south.

"I'm afraid I'm too much of a coward to say it while sober. Shall we drink to that cowardice of mine, Louise Françoise?"

* * *

And so they drank.

Louise was terrible at handling alcohol. A combination of her small frame and inexperience in handling even the lightest of liquor made even fizzy drinks served at formal occasions a bit of a challenge. Two glasses of the stuff made her head spin already. Three, and she needed to sit down or risk an inelegant social blunder by flopping face-first into the floor.

This wine was deceptively strong. Its rich, fruity flavor did make you want to try more, but that was a trap: by the end of the first glass, Louise was struggling to not curl up on the princess's bed.

Amazingly, Henrietta was even worse at it. "He's the worst..." She slurred, throwing her head back in an attempt to stay upright – and almost falling right back, though the pinkette was there to catch her back. "He s-should have just told me to… knock it off… b-but he won't, 'cause he's shtupid..." The princess was referring to the topic of the discussion: her forbidden affair with Prince Wales Tudor, the imminent monarch of Albion (once Reconquista was driven back) and her cousin. Were she more sober, Louise would probably be scandalized, even if supportive of some kind of attempt to mend it before things got worse – but with Beneluxe buzzing in her veins, she was far less sensitive to these matters. Wales sounded like a jerk anyway.

"Jus'… jus' tell him to knock it off, I g-guess?" She muttered, nursing her glass and watching for bubbles that normally came with these party drinks-oh wait, this wasn't it. Huh. "He should… be a man an'… an' do the man thing."

"Yeah!" Henrietta wasn't the one to raise her voice under normal circumstances: here she enthusiastically saluted with her glass, downing the rest of her wine with a small hiccup. "Ah, but I'm d-doing a bad thing too… that'sh jusht inappropriate…"

"Well, it'sh… fine..." Louise took a moment to carefully consider her word of choice as she lost her balance and landed head-first on Henrietta's shoulder. "If you didn't do anything… inappropriate..."

"Is...h kisshing inappropriate?"

"A bit, but you just… kisshed. You didn't like… d-do other thingsh…?" Against her better judgment and not helped by the buzzing in her head, Louise decided to demonstrate by putting away her glass of wine and seizing Henrietta's prodigious bust in her hands. "Like thish."

"Noooo… shometimesh wished he would though..." The princess's breathing hitched a little as she stared down at her best friend idly playing with her breasts under her shirt.

"Why are they… sho big? It'sh unfair…" Louise grumbled, squeezing a little harder. A gasp escaped the princess's lips. "Every other girl I know has… big… stupid… b-badonkers."

"Ba-a-ah, bawhat…?"

"Saito used that once…" A hiccup. "When Zerbsht shmothered him… and that maid, too… and only Tabitha doeshn't..."

"I t-think you're… ah, ngh… you're cute enough…" Louise furrowed her brows, thinking intensively about something before she let the royal bosom go, grumbling under her breath. "Ngh… you were a bit rough with me..."

"Shorry… jusht… jealoush."

For a bit, none of them said anything. Though both were drunk, not even the pleasurable buzz was enough to just ignore what happened. "...hey, sho… Louish?"

"Mm…?"

"What… would you do if you were Walesh?" The pinkette blinked, as if unsure of the question. A sober Louise would probably try to think of some way to salvage the political nightmare that was a forbidden affair right under Albrecht III's nose. A drunk Louise had a different point of view.

"I'd be kind and love you." She nodded with absolute certainty, smiling at herself for not bungling any of her words along the way. "And I'd do anything you'd want me to. I think."

"Anything?" Louise nodded as they found eye contact. Henrietta bit her lip. Why was her chest feeling so heavy and her cheeks were so flushed? Why were her thighs pressing together insistently, rubbing against one another? What was she thinking? What was Louise thinking, agreeing to her childish whim? "N-no, forget it… I… I think the wine is getting to me—"

Louise kissed her. It was a sudden move, inexperienced and stumbling, but passionate and needy. The pinkette tasted of strawberries and smelled of a delicate perfume, but all of these sensations were magnified threefold. Henrietta let out an indecent sound as her whole body shuddered in need she didn't realize was building up inside of her.

Louise pulled back, a thin strand of saliva between them. "Henrietta… I want you to order me." She spoke softly, yet insistently, hands holding onto the princess's shirt.

"B-but..."

"...please… please, I _need_ you to order me."

...what was a good imminent monarch to do, but to heed her subject's plight…?

* * *

"Get on the floor in front of me." That was the first order.

Louise was happy to comply, even as her dazed look appraised every detail of the princess's body. The girl before her, the imminent monarch of Tristain, and her best friend… she was perfect, the pinkette thought. There was no inch of her body that was somehow inadequate.. Now, she would be seeing this body in detail none was privy to but the princess herself.

With a blush, Henrietta slowly spread her legs. Her skirt hiked up, revealing a pair of lacy white panties, of a bolder cut than Louise would expect, but not unnecessarily racy (like, say, anything in Zerbst's drawer). Feeling her face heating up, she leaned in closer, even as the princess's breath hitched slightly. Louise took a moment to fight off the last shred of inhibitions before her finger gently pressed at the slightly damp spot in the fabric. Henrietta's breathing quickened, soft gasps escaping her lips as the pinkette gently rubbed away at her through the cloth.

"W-wait…" Louise stopped, looking up at her with no small amount of wonder. "...take them off… they'll just get in the way..." Henrietta mumbled as her face turned cherry red, slowly lifting her hips to make it easier for her friend. The pinkette stared at her in silence for a few moments before nodding. Bit by bit, the royal lace – slightly damp with arousal – was off, with the princess's sex clear to see, adorned with a plum-colored trim and quivering with anticipation.

Louise stared, well aware that they were going somewhere that neither of them had gone before. "...order me, Henrietta..." She demanded quietly, biting her own finger to keep her breathing steady. The princess spread her legs even further.

"L-lick me..." An order the pinkette was more than happy to obey. Slowly, closing her eyes, she shuffled in closer, gracing Henrietta's sex with a slow, loving kiss. From there, her tongue began trailing around the quivering flesh, questing with great enthusiasm. The princess's breathing hitched for a longer while as she struggled to stay quiet. It couldn't be done: though neither of them had much in the way of experience, they were both sensitive and eager to learn.

Once the first moan came from the royal lips, something in Louise's brain snapped in two. Her tongue dug inside Henrietta, causing her to spasm and keen happily, throwing her head back as she gripped the sheets, knuckles white. She was oh so eager to learn indeed, memorizing all of the princess's weak spots – but she was so responsive to her energetic swipes, her whole womanhood might have been it. "Yes… L-louise, this feels so good…!" Henrietta's excited whisper only served to drive her retainer madder as she rubbed at her own sex under her panties, making sure she's ready in case her princess wanted a turn – or perhaps to just keep herself sane.

The dainty hand tangled into her pink hair, pulling her in closer. Louise grunted and complied with pleasure, adding her other hand's fingers in, stretching the sensitive flesh and teasing the outline. Every "yes" that left Henrietta's lips in a hurry was like poison – but she didn't mind being poisoned in the slightest. Every quiver of the royal sex was making it more difficult to think. She wanted, needed her friend to cum. "Louise… oh goodness, Louise...~" Henrietta's hand pulled at her hair again, harder this time. "I'm… I'm going to…!"

The pinkette dug her tongue in deep, hitting the weak spot at just the right time. Henrietta threw her head back with a strangled cry as her whole body quivered indecently. Louise was introduced to the royal flavor, coughing and sputtering as the floodgates opened wide before her. Oh Brimir, how could something so lewd and vulgar taste so… refined? Before she could think of it, she was already lapping all over the outline of the royal womanhood, making Henrietta squeal and shudder again.

"N-no… I'm… I'm sensitive…!" Louise could not be stopped, drilling into the other girl again. "Louish…!~" Henrietta's body shook again, rocked by the violent wave. This time she let go of her friend's hair, flopping back on the bed. God, why was her shirt so tight on her all of a sudden? Slowly, the dainty tongue deep within her sex pulled back. Louise loomed over her, gracing her with a kiss. Such lewd, indecent behavior, tasting her own woman juices – but why was she so eagerly kissing her back…?

"Order me, Henrietta..." Louise whispered into the kiss. Her shirt was popped open, and then so was her bra, letting her breathe. "Order me..."

"Louise..." The princess slurred, mind dazed by both the wine and the pleasure. "Please… keep doing indecent things to me..." The pinkette smiled like a satisfied predator, kissing her again.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

There was no shame in using extra supplements for one's own pleasure.

Louise had no real need for so-called sex toys, so to see the princess have one made her face red. It was a perfect facsimile of a man's rod, shining with dull red and frighteningly sizable. Could it possibly be shaped after Wales's royal rod? The notion amused the pinkette briefly.

The toy came with a harness that let two enterprising lovers simulate the sensation in case of a lack of necessary natural components. Why did Henrietta have such a harness? Did Agnes pull double duty in case the princess was in dire need? Who knew? Louise thought that her friend is an epitome of purity until now, and yet here she was, demanding to be taken.

"Pierce me with that thing." That was another royal order. They both got rid of their clothes, naked before each other. Henrietta was on all fours on the bed, face red and away from Louise as she awaited the pleasurable oblivion. The pinkette frowned, sitting back down as she gently pulled her friend over to sit on her lap, with the toy manhood between her thighs. Henrietta gasped and blushed even more.

"I want to hold you while we do it..." Louise murmured, kissing her shoulder. Her hands trailed around, playing with the princess's breasts and tickling her sensual body. "Ready…?"

"Yes… please… please have me, Louise..." Slowly, their bodies shifted. Henrietta's hips moved up, positioning themselves above the toy. The princess bit her lip and began her slow descent, assisted by the pinkette's hands, firm on her hips. Her wet folds parted for the tip, making her whimper and shudder. As she steadily lowered herself further, Louise's hands moved over her body, then seized her breasts, playing with them leisurely. "Yes… oh god, yes..."

They kissed as Henrietta's descent continued. She bottomed out with a lewd moan, letting her friend play merry hell on her lips and mouth. Body wracked with pleasure, she didn't move immediately after, content to take in the overwhelming bliss, to be Louise's plaything. "You're so warm..." The pinkette murmured into their kiss, her nimble fingers pulling cheekily at Henrietta's nipples. The princess shuddered and gasped again. "Tell me when to move..."

Henrietta wasn't sure if she could find enough voice to even call her friend's name, let alone issue more orders. To recuperate took her a couple of minutes. A couple of minutes of nothing but ecstatic oblivion. "Please… ravish me..." She moaned pleadingly. Louise grunted, kissing her again and lifting the royal hips – and then letting them drop back on the toy. Henrietta's body shook as she let out a lewd moan.

Next movements were less sudden, each thrust from Louise's hips bringing the princess untold pleasure. Was this really how it was? This feeling of completion, of total bliss? Was this how it felt to be loved? Or perhaps it was just the lust overtaking her? Though the third limb wasn't real, it seemed Louise enjoyed the sensation as much as she did, blissfully groping away at her breasts and dotting her shoulder with kisses.

Perhaps less thinking was in order. Henrietta moaned, and moaned again, her wet folds conquering the toy's size and letting it disappear inside of her with each stroke of Louise's hips. "Yes… yes, yes..." She breathed out, gasping when the pinkette started handling her breasts with more force, pulling and tugging. They kissed again, letting their tongues lash together in a heated dance. She was feeling the tide coming. An inkling in her mind made her feel a little bad that it was only her indulging in such blissful sensations, with Louise merely means to an end – but it didn't seem like her friend thought so, even if she wasn't the one receiving the blessings of the toy.

The release came with one strong thrust. As if sensing the princess's blissful oblivion, Louise angled her attacks – and hit a particularly weak spot. Henrietta let out a strangled cry as pleasure washed over her, shaking her body to the very core and making her toes curl. Slowly, the thrusts lessened in strength and then ceased. The pinkette found her wanting lips and graced them with a loving kiss. Their tongues lashed against each other for a few more moments, with the toy deep within the royal confines before Louise slowly pulled out.

"More orders…?" She whispered a question in the princess's ear.

* * *

"Get on all fours for me." That was the last order.

Henrietta could not simply take and give nothing in return. Although Louise was more than happy to just service her, the princess could see that she too was aching and wanting. She needed release too… and it was every good monarch's duty to care for her subjects.

The toy thus switched places. The prodigious length at the end of the harness made Louise shudder in anticipation from merely thinking about it. Could it even fit into her? Only experience would tell. Henrietta wasn't looking apprehensive at all, seizing the pinkette's hips. "Tell me if it becomes too much." Unlike her, Louise had no prior experience with things going inside. The royal subject nodded, biting her lip as she turned away, bracing for impact. A few shudders and a strangled cry – the toy made its way inside, and slowly filled her in. "O-oh… oh fuck..."

"Language, Louise..." Henrietta chuckled breathlessly, but stopped pushing her hips forward. The pinkette turned away with a mildly panicked look. "Just joking… thought it might help us relax."

"A-ah… um… a-alright..." A moment of awkward silence could only be broken by further action. Louise shuddered and whimpered as the toy slowly moved deeper until Henrietta bottomed out with a soft groan. "It's so big..."

"Should I pull back…?"

"No… it's fine… just need to g-get used to it..." They stayed still for a few moments, the princess providing comforting strokes of the smaller girl's hips. "A-alright…"

"Are you ready, Louise…?" The pinkette only nodded, biting her lip. Slowly, the artificial manhood began moving. The smaller of the girls proved sensitive, even more so than Henrietta. "You're so amazing… what a good girl..." The princess teased with a smile, each stroke bringing out a moan from her friend.

"Anne… oh, this feels so good..." Ah… she hasn't called her that in such a long while. Now it wassomething in Henrietta's mind that snapped. Before she could realize what she was doing, her thrusts picked up the pace. "A-anne…!" This wasn't a moan of protest. Louise's face flopped into the sheets, moaning and writhing before her, squeezing the false manhood with utmost honesty.

Henrietta bit her lip harder and climbed up, angling her thrusts to better hit those weak spots within. Louise squeaked and moaned lewdly, her small body shuddering in pleasure. With the pace at which they were going, it wouldn't be long before she would be tipped over the edge. "Kiss me… please…!" The princess opted to lay Louise down flat as she mounted her from behind, tilting her chin up to do so. Their tongues lashed for a couple of seconds that felt like eternity – and then a shrill, orgasmic cry rocked the pinkette under her. The deed was done.

They kissed some more before Henrietta shuffled off her, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Louise whined as the toy came out, but then wasted little time in nuzzling up to the other girl, basking together in the afterglow. "...that was amazing." The pinkette murmured, nuzzling into her friend. Henrietta smiled, idly moving some hair off the other's face.

"I think we'll be really embarrassed by it once we sober up..." She muttered in amusement, leaving small butterfly kisses on Louise's neck, accompanied by her silent "oh"'s and brief shudders. "But I couldn't care less for it."

"...I just hope nobody will walk on us."

"Agnes should keep Sir Saito busy the whole evening. Ministers don't come visit in here, fortunately."

"That poor woman." Henrietta giggled softly and kissed Louise again. "...can I say "I love you", Anne…?"

"Only behind closed doors." Right. This was just a whim they both fell prey to. The princess had to deal not just with Wales, but with her official political marriage. Louise had Jean-Jacques Francis to marry.

But… Henrietta wasn't opposed to those magic words, stronger than any spell. "Then I love you."

"I love you too, Louise." The exhaustion claimed them, the two unlikely lovers drifting away to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
